Becoming Mr and Mrs Campbell
by MrMsMingus
Summary: Recently I re-watched old episodes and when Arthur and Joan have the senator over for dinner you hear a brief description of their wedding. I kind of expanded on the bit we heard about and tried to get in their heads so to speak and write about what went on in the minds of two spies on their wedding day. Told from both of their points of view. Mention of Joans CIA friend, Meg.
1. Chapter 1

Pacing back and forth in the foyer, Joan couldn't believe how little control she had over her emotions. This whole wedding thing was Arthurs idea after all. She would've been perfectly happy to just elope. But no, it had to be a special occasion and they had to invite half the world to the ceremony. Joan is not a people person. She is a CIA agent, a spy, she has taken out her fair share of targets, and kept her nerve undercover. Joan MacKenzie is strong and never shows even a hint of weakness.

Never until today.

Joan was a bucket of nerves and emotions. Happy, excited, scared out of her mind, and angry at her inability to keep it all under control. Throwing the bouquet in her hands across the room and planting her hands firmly on her hips, Joan tossed her head back looking at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh.

What had she gotten herself into she wondered.

"Joanie", Meg said sympathetically as she walked across the room to pick up up the bouquet. Turning to Joan, she went on, "Breathe Joanie. You can do anything you set your mind on, and your mind has been set on this since the day you laid eyes on Arthur Campbell."

Arthur, Joan closed her eyes and thought of him. Thought of the months spent keeping their relationship a secret until his divorce was final, and of the most recent months of bliss. Together. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

Wrapping Joans shaking fingers around the bouquets stem Meg met her eyes, "This is the best day of your life. You are about to walk down that aisle marry the man you love. Okay?"

With a deep, hesitant breath, Joan responded, "Okay". Focused ferocity replaced the fearful panic in her eyes. Giving Meg a quick hug she firmly said, "lets do this."

Meg grinned at her tall blonde friend giving her one more look over. Everything was perfect. Her simple white gown tailored to fit her slender shape perfectly had a deep v cut out of the front. Joan's blonde locks were pulled loosely into a bun on the back of her head and covered with a fingertip length white veil. Joan was a stunning bride.

Meg turned and proceeded to walk towards the double doors. One more reassuring glance at Joan and she gave the wedding coordinator the go ahead to open the doors.

"Breathe Joan, just breathe" Joan whispered to herself as the doors swung open.

* * *

You'd think you wouldn't be as nervous for your second wedding. Maybe it was because it was his second wedding or maybe it was because it was Joan, whatever it was, his stomach was in knots. Arthur Campbell, head of all clandestine missions in the CIA had never been more nervous in his entire life. Standing there between his brother and the priest he worked hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Breathe, Arthur, just breathe" he coached himself as the doors in the back of the room swung open and he got his first glimpse of white.

He inhaled sharply as Meg stepped forward revealing his soon to be wife standing in the doorway.

She didn't look nervous at all he mused.

Arthur returned Megs smile of acknowledgement before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The music changed to the bridal march and he opened them again. Catching Joan's eye he kept her gaze as she glided down the aisle.

She looked like an angel to him. Calm, confident, and happy. Arthur loved to see her happy.

She approached the stairs and Arthur stepped down to take her hand, still completely enchanted by his blonde bride. His hand was shaking, but upon grasping hers he realized hers was too. Arthur gave Joan a grin before turning to face the priest.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. This moment was perfect. Once the priest said amen, Arthur turned to face his bride. Looking her in the eye he grasped her other hand. He just couldn't get over how stunning she was. And she was his. The priest was saying something about love and marriage but Arthur barely heard a word. He was lost in her eyes.

A vibration in his right pants pocket pulled him out of the trance. His mouth dropped open and his mind flew into work mode. The only phone on him was the emergency number. Maybe it could wait. Joan's expression changed almost as instantaneously as his. Reaching to silence the phone he nodded at the priest to go on and gave Joan a reassuring smile.

The priest proceeded.

A few moments later there it was again. The room became as silent as a grave as the vibration sounds echoed throughout the church. Joan leaned toward him and whispered, "Maybe you should take it" Arthur nodded and glanced at the priest saying he would be right back before briskly walking off the stage, down the aisle and through the double doors.

* * *

Watching Arthur walk through the doors, Joan shuddered. What if he doesn't come back? What if it's all just an elaborate plan to get him out of this wedding. Shaking her head Joan quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind. The priest spoke up and Joan turned to face him.

"Let is pray a prayer of protection over out country"

Everyone in the room became uncomfortable and you could hear whispering and stirring amongst the guests. Arthurs position as the DCS was overt. Everyone knew he was CIA and a good portion of the guests were operatives who were fully aware that Arthur Campbell's phone ringing during his own wedding could only mean bad news.

What the majority of the guests didn't know was that the blushing bride didn't just work at the world bank, she was a covert operative and head of the most secretive division in the CIA. Their nerves were justified.

Joan glanced at Meg who smiled reassuringly and Joan bowed her head to join the priest in prayer, but keeping her eyes open and looking for those double doors to re-open. She didn't hear a word the priest said, and what seemed like days later (but was only seconds) the doors swung open silencing the priest mid-sentence and demanding everyone's attention.

Arthur cast his charming sarcastic grin and announced, "Low battery" as he waved the phone in the air before dropping it back into his pocket. The guests erupted in tense, awkward laughter as Arthur half jogged back down the aisle.

Joan met his eyes and felt his hands enclose hers again. Every nerve left her body the moment he touched her. Every doubt left her mind. He had chosen her and this was right.

Looking deep into his eyes she said "I do" Arthur smiled and when he heard, "you may now kiss the bride", he cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Joan kissed him back before resting her forehead on his

Arthur whispered, "can we skip the reception" with a chuckle Joan pulled away to look him in the eye, giving him the most stern glare she could muster.

Not stern at all she thought, as she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"It is my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Campbell"

Glancing over at her husband, Joan grinned and fell in step beside him as they strode toward the double doors. Together.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs Arthur Campbell" the priests proclamation rang in Arthurs ears as they exited the church.

Joan Campbell. She was finally his. No more hiding, or sneaking. Everyone knew that from that day forward she was his wife.

Once in the foyer Arthur spun his new wife around in front of him. Grabbing her around the waist he kissed her with abandon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Arthur didn't even notice Meg and his brother had entered the foyer and were whistling and clapping.

But Joan did. She pulled away and kissed his cheek, whispering, "We will have plenty of time for that later".

Her voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked at her face and saw she was blushing. Cupping her slightly red cheeks he gave her a quick peck on the forehead before taking her hand to lead her out of the church,

"Well Mrs. Campbell" He loved the sound of that, "Shall we?"

He bowed slightly motioning toward the door giving his wife a sarcastic grin.

"Yes we shall" She responded with a girlish grin as she suppressed a giggle.

The two of them stepped into the limo that was to take them across town to the reception. Once settled inside Arthur pulled his new wife close kissing her neck and whispering against her ear, "I love you Joan Campbell", Grinning from ear to ear she found his lips and kissed him before responding, "How did I get so lucky?"

Arthur chuckled and as Joan rested her head on his chest. He kissed her hair, breathing in her scent and wondered the same thing.

He fiddled with the ring on her left hand and with her free hand, she pulled his hand left towards her lips an kissed the ring she put there moments before.

Whatever they would face from now on, they would face together. And there was no one else on the face of the earth he would rather face it with than the woman he held in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasn't going to update this, but the scene just came to me so...here ya go.**

* * *

The reception had been much less eventful than the ceremony and for Joan, much less stressful. She found herself enjoying the evenings events. They greeted guests, cut the cake, danced the waltz, and worked the room. Arthur hadn't left her side for more than 2 minutes the entire night.

The whole time Arthur had an arm wrapped around her waist. Holding her as close to him as he could, he periodically let a finger slide under the white material where the deep V exposed her bare back. Joan usually wouldn't go with the outward expression of ownership having his hand wrapped around her implied. But tonight was different. Every time he was pulled away, Joan anxiously awaited his hands to find her again. When his fingers finally danced back over her skin, every nerve in the vicinity fired off like 4th of July fireworks.

She was finally his, and she finally had him all to herself. Tears of joy and relief threatened to fall every time she thought about it. She inwardly scolded herself for being such a girl about all of this.

The tension between them grew as the night went on. His eyes held an un-identifiable fierceness in them when he looked at her. It made Joan melt every time she caught his gaze. He had stopped kissing her an hour ago. Every time their lips met their mutual desire for each other deepened. One more kiss and it was all over.

After thanking Arthurs old boss, Henry Wilcox for coming there was a lull between guests offering their congratulations.

Joan seized the opportunity and pulled Arthurs head down beside her ear. "I think it's about time we make our exit." She felt Arthurs body tremble against hers, "It's barely 9 o'clock, won't people notice if we leave this early?" Joan wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "We're spies Arthur, we are trained to disappear."

* * *

Arthur considered her proposition, letting her hang around his neck and letting his hands slide between her soft skin and the backless white gown. He could feel her body respond at his slightest touch. He wanted her. But he was also enjoying the mounting tension between them. He breathed in her scent and whispered into her ear, "One more dance?"

Joan nodded against his cheek, and he led her onto the dance floor one more time. He held her close against him, gazing into her eyes as they slowly spun around the room.

A minute into the dance he bent his head so his lips were beside her ear and started to sing to her, quietly so no one else could hear. When the song paused she whispered with a smile in her voice, "Arthur Campbell, I didn't know you could sing." Arthur chuckled and pulled back to look her in the eye, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet, Mrs. Campbell." Her eyes lit up every time he called her by her new name. "But we have forever to get to know each others secrets." He tenderly kissed her forehead. As he did the music stopped. The other couples that had joined them dancing were slowly migrating away from the center of the room.

Arthur pulled Joan along and ducked into the crowd, headed for the door. They got out without being stopped, or seen by anyone except Meg who just smiled at the two of them and looked for the wedding coordinator to initiate ending the evening.

Once out the door they ran down the hotels hallway towards the elevator both suppressing the lovesick teenage giggles that threatened to escape them and both feeling indescribably happy their room was just upstairs and not across town.

They stood in the elevator, hoping no one else would enter it.

The doors closed and they had their wish.

They were alone.

Arthur pushed the button for the 8th floor. He turned around to face Joan and planted a kiss on her lips, pressing her bare back against the elevator wall. They stayed in that position, both counting the dings the elevator made as it passed by each floor. With each passing ding their bodies melted more into each other and their kisses deepened. On the seventh, Arthur pulled away, breathless. He watched Joan slowly open her eyes and start to catch her breath.

As the doors opened he reached down and swung his blonde bride into his arms eliciting a giggle from his breathless wife. She brought her mouth to his ear as he carried her to their room at the end of the hall and breathed, "I love you Mr. Campbell." Arthur kissed her neck in response as he unlocked the door and walked in.

Setting her down inside he slowly ran his hands up her sides, feeling for the gowns zipper with his shaking fingers. Joan chuckled and grabbed his hands with hers and guided them to the zipper hidden in the seam on the back of her gown. He captured her lips with his again as he slowly un-zipped her delicate white dress. Reaching the bottom of the zipper he pulled back and whispered against her lips, "And I love you…Mrs. Campbell."


End file.
